Loveless Love
by Vincent Lover
Summary: Genesis Rhapsodes gets dragged along with Zach Fair to a training session with some Cadet after being accused of trying to jump out his window.


This is my first work. Sorry for any mistakes. Any advice would be appreciated.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Infinite in mystery, is the gift of the goddess," Commander Genesis Rhapsodes sat straight up at the soft voice. He had been dozing at his desk instead of finishing up his paperwork.

_Maybe I'm just really tired, _Genesis thought. Satisfied with that explanation he relaxed back into his chair.

"We seek it thus and take to the sky. Ripples form on the water's surface, the wandering soul knows no rest." Genesis jumped up and ran to his office's door. Ripping it open he looked down the hall. No one. Sighing Genesis turned back to his desk, his eyes lighting up as he noticed the open window.

_Possibly... _He walked over and looked out. A group of Cadets were eating lunch in the courtyard. Genesis' green eyes raked the courtyard seeking out the one quoting Loveless. Genesis couldn't see any books among the Cadets.

Instructors began to call for the Cadets to get to training. Cadets filed away and he still couldn't see a copy of the play.

"Genesis! No!" Genesis felt a pair of strong arms lock around his waist and yank him away from the window.

"What the hell!?" Genesis shouted as he jerked away from Zack Fair, the puppy. No, Angeal's puppy. Genesis glared at Zack, whom had clamped a hand on his arm.

"Genesis, we need to talk to Angeal," Zack dragged the furious red head to the office across the hall. Without knocking the pup threw open the door.

"Angeal! Genesis tried to jump out his office window!" Zack shouted to a startled Angeal and Sephiroth.

Genesis wrenched his arm away. "I did not!" Glaring at his friends' horrified expressions he sighed. "I was merely looking out the window." Angeal let out a sigh of relief while Sephiroth merely nodded. Angela joined Genesis in glaring at Zach. Zack blushed and kicked at the chair leg by his foot.

"I was just trying to help..." Zack muttered with a kicked puppy look. Angela glanced at the clock, his eyes narrowing more.

"Zack, weren't you supposed to be training with your Cadet today?" Zack' s eyes went huge.

"Oh shit! Genesis will you come with me? Please?"

"Why do I have to come?" Genesis grumbled even as he allowed the agitated first drag him along.

"It will be easier to explain why I'm late. I'll just say you wanted to watch our training session." Genesis reluctantly allowed Zack to drag him into the Cadet training room.

In the middle of the room stood a young...woman? _Oh, that's right. Zack couched for her acceptance into SOLDIER. Wonder if she's any good._ Genesis thought as he looked the young Cadet over. She had messy blond spikes in the front, but towards the back it switched into a long, golden waterfall. She had eyes of the bluest skies. Genesis chuckled at his own joke. At the chuckle Zack raised an eyebrow.

"Sirs," the Cadet saluted, her blond spikes bouncing at the motion while the long hair swayed gently.

"At ease, Chocobo," Genesis smiled at the frown on the woman's face at the nickname. "Genesis, this is Cloud. Cloud, this is Genesis, as I'm sure you already know." Zack winked at her. A small blush dusted her cheeks. Genesis raised his eyebrows with a smirk. "Genesis wanted to watch our session, cool?" Cloud gave a small nod with a glare at Zack.

* * *

"Whew, I say we're good for today," Zack spoke while lowering his sword. Cloud shook her spikes out of her eyes, sending drops of sweat flying. Genesis pushed himself from the wall, impressed with the woman's skill with a broadsword.

"Come on, Cloud." Zack grabbed her hand, dragging her towards the elevator. Genesis followed, eyes narrowed at Zack holding Cloud' s hand. "You're having dinner with Sephy, Geal, Gen, and me." Zack yanked the now pale Cadet into the elevator with him. Genesis stepped into the elevator, standing close to Cloud.

"Oops!" Zack stopped the doors from closing. "Forgot something. Meet you guys there, 'kay?" The energetic puppy ran off quickly disappearing from sight.

"Wait," Cloud took a step right as the doors closed. Genesis leaned against the wall, staring at the frightened Cadet.

"Don't worry, we don't actually eat Cadets." Genesis murmured. Cloud shot him a look that clearly stated thanks a lot asshole. Cloud went over to the wall opposite of Genesis. Her eyes quickly fell to the ground to avoid Genesis' intense green gaze.

Silence filled the elevator, aside from the terrible elevator music.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend... Lucky to have been where I have been..._

The Cadet reached into her training bag and pulled out a small, worn book. Leaning against the wall she began to read. Genesis sighed. _What do I say? I enjoyed watching you work up a sweat... No, that just sounds like a pervert. Might as well just say nice ass..._ Genesis glanced at Cloud.

"Loveless?" Genesis snapped. Cloud jerked, dropping her book. It fell to the ground, papers spilling from its pages. "Sorry, Cloud," Genesis knelt grabbing the book and other pages. Straightening and handing them to her.

"It's alright, Gen...Sir," Cloud murmured blushing furiously. Genesis smiled, "Genesis is fine, Cloud. You wouldn't have happened to be reading Loveless in the courtyard at lunch would you?"

"Yes I was in the courtyard. How did..." Cloud gasped as suddenly warm lips were pressed against her own.

"Cloud, May I take you out to a proper dinner?" Genesis whispered against her lips. With a blush Cloud nodded. Smiling Genesis pulled back, grabbing her hand before the doors opened.

Zack stood grinning on the other side.

"Finally!"


End file.
